Iluminados por el Fuego
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: LEMON Casi ha acabado la lucha entre los Mamodos. Sherry y Brago están recuperandose de una batalla difícil, pero algo no les permite descansar... LEANLO! XD hecho en 2 horas de puro ocio! BragoxSherry.


**Iluminados por el Fuego**

Al fin me dedico a escribir algo luego de mucho trabajo xD este fic trata de mi pareja favorita: Brago y Sherry Belmont, de la serie Konjiki no Gash Bell o más conocida como Zatch Bell… ¡¡espero que lo disfruten!!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa reposa en silencio, apartada de la civilización y a oscuras, terminando otro día agotador de batallas para Sherry, quien descansa en un sillón cercano al fuego…  
Aquel demonio, un poco más alejado sentado solo en la oscuridad quebrantada por el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas del cielo nocturno. Él también está muy cansado a pesar de que su orgullo lo esconda, sus heridas están abiertas y ni siquiera tiene el derecho de dormir tranquilo, algo le molesta desde hace tiempo…

"¿Brago?"... pregunta la joven rubia que yacía inmóvil en su cómodo sillón, "¿Qué ocurrirá cuando seas elegido para ser el Rey Mamodo?". Él se asombró por la pregunta, abrió los ojos. Al terminar con todo esto dejaría de verla ¿Por siempre? ¿Jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos? Necesitaba respuestas…"¿Por qué preguntas? Yo tampoco lo sé". La doncella se incorporó para remover las cenizas del fuego y evitar acabar la conversación con su compañero. "¿Desaparecerías como todos? Sin siquiera poder despedirte de tus seres amados" Sherry se descuida y una pequeña chispa cae al suelo de piedra, sin ocasionar daños, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir "seres amados" lo más probable sea que a Brago no le importara en lo absoluto lo que ocurriera luego de la batalla. Por otro lado… tendría que cargar con este peso por el resto de su vida si no le decía a aquel ángel lo que tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, ese secreto tan importante en la vida de cualquier ser vivo, y que, aunque sólo a ella le importara debía decírselo.

Él veía desde el lugar en el que se encontraba las distintas expresiones de preocupación en su compañera, y por un momento llegó a preguntarse si sentiría lo mismo… pero esas palabras quedaron excluidas de la mente de Brago luego de un auto resumen: somos especies distintas de mundos muy diferentes, soy un demonio horrible y desalmado, que no podría llegar a amar o ser amado por alguien ¿O sí?  
Se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba y se sentó en el sillón, ella hizo lo mismo segura de lo que debía decirle, temía que él se alejara para siempre aún cuando la batalla no había terminado… pero no podría resistir otro ataque con ese nudo en la garganta… que se ensanchaba más cada vez que el oponente lastimaba a su amado demonio.   
Ambos hablaron a la vez cada uno mencionando el nombre del otro, "¿Qué ibas a decir?" preguntó la niña sonrojada y apretando sus puños con fuerza, como si eso le diera el valor que necesitaba más que nunca. Brago miró fijamente esos ojos azules, que le hacían perder el control, los gravó una y otra vez en su mente, se veían más hermosos y cristalinos que nunca. "Yo…"…"Sherry…"… la joven quedó paralizada, ahora lo entendía, todo este tiempo que vivieron juntos fue suficiente para que Sherry conociera bien todas las expresiones y los significados de cada palabra… cada mirada, cada acción que él hacía.  
Acercó su cuerpo y rostro al de él, y ambas siluetas iluminadas por el fuego se unieron en un beso tierno, ese que ha sido guardado por mucho tiempo para entregárselo a la persona indicada. No duró mucho tiempo, ella quería ver esa nueva reacción en su amado. Él estaba atónito, sus palabras fueron silenciadas por esa demostración de amor, aún cuando ya se habían separado podía sentir el sabor y olor de ese perfume delicioso. Pestañó rápidamente. Sherry se puso demasiado nerviosa con la situación, y no pudo más que mirar hacía un costado ¡¿Habría mal interpretado a Brago?! Eso sería imperdonable.

No se dio cuenta el momento en que la mano le dio un empujón suave contra el respaldo del sillón, "Sí. Ese era el secreto." Dijo sonriendo mientras planeaba lo siguiente que debía hacer. Sherry también sonrió y lanzó una pequeña carcajada sintiéndose aliviada de que no se había equivocado, Brago miró el reloj que adornaba la pared delante de él "¿A qué hora llegará el mayor domo?" dijo algo avergonzado. Sherry acarició su mejilla izquierda y lo atrajo un poco más cerca de lo que ya estaba "¿Eso importa?" él no le contestó y la beso… saboreando nuevamente esos labios suaves, desvió ese beso a las mejillas de Sherry hasta llegar a su cuello, ella lo escuchó respirar profundamente entre sus cabellos mientras daba suaves y gentiles besos en ese punto hasta llegar a los hombros. Con su mano en la cintura de la joven empezó las caricias, que recorrieron lentamente todo su vientre y luego la espalda hasta llegar a los omoplatos y desenganchar las ropas que dificultaban los movimientos de ambos, de costado a su cuerpo con un toque de respeto, de manera que si ella lo hubiese deseado podía detenerlo.

Sus manos descendieron arrastrando consigo el vestido, y descubriendo la piel desnuda, calida, que él siempre deseó tocar de tal manera. Estuvieron un momento entrelazados, calientes y besándose con cariño. Él sonrió nuevamente y en su mirada podía notarse tranquilidad, puso su brazo a un costado y se deslizó hasta quedar encima de su querida Sherry. Ella se encontraba apoyada en el respaldo y ahora un poco de costado entre este y el apoyabrazos, una posición un tanto incómoda pero que le permitía recibir todo el calor del cuerpo que la rodea.  
Las manos de Brago volvieron a bajar lentamente, un poco extendidas, tocando y acariciando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance pero con el mayor de los cuidados de no provocar dolor, algo que parecía increíble para quienes no lo conocieran tanto como Sherry.  
Sus caricias se detienen sólo de momentos para besar y tomar aliento, sin perder el contacto. Y, una última vez presionando ligeramente los costados de la cadera. Ella demuestra su apreciación mordiendo un poco el cuello de Brago y luego besándolo, manteniendo el control de su compañero.  
Sólo la parte de abajo queda… que no puede cubrirla de esos dedos intrusos que lograron retirarla, ahora ella comenzaba a jadear y retorcerse de placer al sentir el movimiento de esos dedos, que de equivocarse podrían brindar una sensación de dolor más que de placer… Brago apoya con fuerza su cuerpo para que esto no ocurra, mientras continúa el ritmo de los movimientos. Pronto ella es obligada a besar de forma desesperada a su amado para no gritar de los orgasmos que llenaban su cuerpo.

Un largo suspiro, y cosquilleos del pre-orgasmo la preparan para esa unión tan dulce. Los brazos de su demonio la rodean, tomándola y ayudando a que sus movimientos no sean incómodos, mientras ella gime sintiendo el recorrido de carnosos labios sobre sus senos.

Aún no está lista, él la apacigua con besos amables y llevándola a una posición más cómoda, envuelta en su capa negra. Hasta entonces, la diferencia de tamaño le hacía sentir un niño, pero ya no le importaba.  
Las caricias bajas continúan, alargando aún más este momento inolvidable en la vida de ambos, ella provoca cierta presión… tímida. Brago, aún no adentro pero sí preparado empieza el movimiento rítmico hasta la penetración superficial, ella posa un brazo en la espalda de él y con el otro lo toma por el hombro… mientras que aprieta sus ojos y apoya la cabeza en ese formidable pecho frente a ella… no puede hacer mas que entrelazar sus piernas con las de él y dejarlas lo más apretadas posible para evitar retorcerse demasiado, aunque en un sillón y estrujada por esos brazos no hay mucho lugar para moverse, sin abrir los ojos gime sintiendo la intrusión lenta del miembro hasta profundizar, al fin, la penetración… él también provoca sonidos guturales expresando el inmenso placer y regocijando estas nuevas sensaciones.  
Se concentra en sus movimientos que van en aumento, los besos y el masaje en la blanca espalda de Sherry. Ahora no le importa nada más que ella y ese momento que quedaría grabado por la luz del fuego, y el calor de la piel humana. 

Lo inevitable sucede, y por más que intenten retrasar el sentimiento con movimientos más lentos la explosión se hace inminente.  
Una vez tranquilos y terminados, quedan inmóviles, con los ojos entrecerrados; degustando ese sentimiento de unión que acababan de iniciar.

Amanece y una luz tenue irrumpe la tranquilidad. Él despierta primero, envuelto en los brazos de Sherry y compartiendo su capa. El aire es frío a pesar de estar tan bien protegidos. Él la contempla por un momento y estira su cuerpo para un nuevo beso y rozar su mejilla contra la de ella que no puede evitar sonrojarse.   
Al desperezarse notan más frío, el fuego que los iluminó por la noche ahora sólo es ceniza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Olvidé mencionar que podría ser un poquitín fuerte para algunas personas :D 2 horas escribiendo sobre un sueño, que padre XDDD!

Rache.


End file.
